


【星战/Anakin&Kylo】哭包遇哭包，两眼泪汪汪

by jijijijijiu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 现代AU，大概会涉及点Reylo和Anidala
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

01  
  
凯洛伦小心翼翼地绕过沙发这类的障碍物，朝着书房的方向走去。客厅里漆黑一片，就连落地窗都被厚重的窗帘遮住。他刚潜进来的时候还觉得有些奇怪——卢克很少拉上落地窗那里的帘子。他之所以会选择大厦顶层的公寓，之所以会在客厅添加这么大的落地窗，都是因为他喜欢星空。因此，随着装修的时候一同安上的窗帘基本上就成了摆设，基本没怎么用过。但此刻也不是纠结卢克怪异行为的时候——谁晓得卢克是不是老了之后脑子也退化了连行为方式都变了？他把注意力放在客厅的摆设上，竭力让自己不撞到任何东西，不发出任何声音。  
这对凯洛伦现在的身材来说实在有些勉强。千辛万苦历经艰难终于到达书房门口的凯洛伦忍不住长舒一口气。卢克绝对是照着他自己的霍比特人身材选的公寓做的装修，自从凯洛·伦进入青春期后他就越来越觉得卢克的房子挤得慌，更不用说他步入社会勤于健身之后，这栋房子对他来说简直就是个小人国。  
  
他握住门把，轻手轻脚的打开书房的门。书房里一片漆黑，凯洛伦的心彻底落了下来。他大步走进去，直奔书桌，想翻找自己此行的目标。就在他进入书房的一瞬间，他脑子里突然警铃大作，身体抢在意识之前就已经做出了反应，朝着旁边一闪。可惜为时已晚，从角落里扑出来的黑色人影已经将他制服在地上，他的脖子上还被架上了个坚硬的管状物品，冰凉的触感让凯洛颈部的寒毛都不自觉地竖起。  
下一秒，架在他脖子上的管子突然发出绿光，照亮了整个书房。凯洛伦这才发现这玩意是个看上去非常眼熟的灯管。反应过来的凯洛伦忍不住再内心爆了句粗口。到底是什么人才会几十年如一日的收集这种破烂玩意儿？——又或者，他该问的是，为什么卢克还没把他这些破烂玩意儿给扔掉？  
就这灯管发出的绿光，凯洛伦终于看清了这个突然冒出来的人。肯定不是卢克，这一点就算看不清来人，凯洛伦也能肯定。他没想到的是面前这个人看着只有蕾伊的年龄——或许比蕾伊还小些，十八九岁的大男孩，脸的轮廓就稚气未脱，但是不知道是不是因为灯光绿油油的光芒映得他的眼睛都有点绿，对方的眼神里居然还透露着些许狠厉。  
这当然吓不到凯洛伦，真正让他感觉的胆战心惊的是书房突然打开的灯，以及门口那个只穿着睡意眼里还带着睡意的男人。  
  
“卢克，你可以先回去睡，这个小偷我来处理就好。”陌生人依旧没有放松对凯洛伦的桎梏，视线一直紧紧的关注着凯洛伦的一举一动。凯洛伦有些绝望地发现对方的眼睛原来是蓝色的——和卢克的眼睛一样的蓝。  
“这个啊。”卢克慢悠悠地开口，目光移到了倒在地上的凯洛伦身上。凯洛伦几乎听到了卢克一边说一边还打了个哈欠。不，不是几乎，卢克就是打了个哈欠。丝毫没有被书房里剑张跋扈的气氛所影响的卢克继续说道：“这个不是小偷。他是本，本·索罗，莱娅和韩的儿子，我的外甥。”  
陌生人注视着凯洛伦的眼睛蓦然睁大，眼中透露的怀疑让本该立刻反驳卢克的凯洛伦心里突然升起一股闷气。  
“他哪里像是莱娅的孩子？莱娅的孩子又怎么会偷偷摸摸地潜进来？”  
“长得是不怎么像。不过据本——我是说，老本——他的性子挺像年轻时候的你，都挺中二的。所以我猜是隔代遗传？”没理会两个人不满的眼神，卢克径自绕过他们，走到书桌旁，打开抽屉拿出一个手机，还朝着凯洛伦挥了挥，才笑咪咪地继续道，“至于偷摸着潜进来……我猜他是想拿这个？”  
他随手把手机放进自己睡衣的口袋里，再一次绕过地上的两个人往客厅走。年轻人和凯洛伦又对峙了一会儿，客厅里传来卢克带了点不耐烦的声音，“书房的地板就这么舒服吗？过来吧，我给你们热杯牛奶，咱们边喝牛奶便交流感情。  
  
年轻人最后给了凯洛伦一个警告的眼神，终于松开对凯洛伦的桎梏，起身往书房走。站了起来的凯洛伦瞪着窗子思考爬窗溜走的可能性，却被卢克的声音打断了思绪。  
“本，如果你不想上明天的新闻头条的话，就别想着从窗户逃跑。”  
谁想逃跑了？凯洛伦咬了咬牙，黑着一张脸出了书房。  
  
他出来的时候客厅里只剩下那个陌生的年轻人坐在沙发上。凯洛伦挑了离年轻人最远的一个沙发坐下，盯着茶几发呆的同时思考对方的身份。看着年龄，难道是卢克新收的学生？但是蕾伊从来没跟他提过——好吧，也可能是根本没机会提，毕竟蕾伊的手机还在卢克手里。但是看对方的样子……凯洛伦很难不去在意对方跟卢克相似的外貌特征，除了对方比卢克高出一截外，这两个人看着就像有某种血缘关系。难道是卢克的私生子？但他也从来没听说过……  
就在他不停地猜测之时，在厨房热牛奶的卢克突然探出个脑袋，望着分坐客厅两端的二人，卢克挑挑眉道：“本，我差点忘了跟你介绍。这是安纳金——我是说，安纳金，天行者，我和莱娅的父亲，你的外祖父。当然了，这是年轻时候的他，这个时候的他甚至还没遇上母亲呢。”  
客厅另一边的安纳金·天行者随着卢克的介绍尴尬地调整了一下坐姿，明显还没习惯所谓“父亲”甚至“外祖父”的身份。凯洛伦瞪着卢克，低吼道：“卢克，别拿这种事情来开玩笑，你以为我只有三岁吗，居然想让我相信这种天方夜谭——”  
卢克的身影又消失在厨房那头，明显是懒得搭理凯洛伦的疑惑。凯洛伦的声音戛然而止。他死死瞪着厨房的方向，紧抿着唇，眼睛里几乎要喷射出火焰。安纳金看着这个新冒出来的“外孙”，好半天才憋出一句：“你眼眶是红了吗——你居然因为觉得卢克骗你就差点哭出来？”  
“我没有！”凯洛伦像是炸了毛一般，恶狠狠地看向安纳金，连脸上的伤疤都狰狞了几分。安纳金挑挑眉，明显没相信他的话。凯洛伦发现这个所谓的“年轻版外祖父”居然连挑眉的动作都和卢克出奇相似，也就是说，出奇地让人讨厌。  
  
接下来客厅里陷入了尴尬的沉默。安纳金似乎有很多想问的，但是在满脸都写着“不合作”的凯洛伦面前，他也就憋回了自己的问题，只是默默地观察着凯洛伦，似乎在评价他身上到底哪里像是“莱娅的儿子”。没一会儿卢克就出来了，手里还端着个托盘，托盘上是三杯冒着热气的牛奶。他把托盘放到茶几上，又把牛奶分别移到了凯洛伦和安纳金面前，自己又捧着一杯牛奶坐到了二人中间的沙发上。三个人形成三足鼎立的局面，在安静得只听得见三人的呼吸声的客厅里面面相觑。  
tbc


	2. Chapter 2

02  
“那个手机……有什么意义吗？”  
打破僵持的人是安纳金。没办法，卢克坐在沙发上端着杯热牛奶慢吞吞地喝着的样子实在太过悠哉，让人忍不住怀疑他其实非常享受充满尴尬的“三代同堂”时光。而本·索罗自从卢克进客厅后就一直哀怨地看着卢克——反正在安纳金看来这眼神就是哀怨了，就算对方再不承认，他的眼眶明明还红着，安纳金几乎要觉得对方这魁梧的身躯下隐藏着一个脆弱的小姑娘。  
  
凯洛·伦依旧瞪着卢克不说话。卢克又喝了一口牛奶——安纳金怀疑地眯起眼睛，卢克到底是谁教大的，为什么他越看越觉得对方身上满是欧比旺的影子——然后才开口回答安纳金的问题：“这个手机是我从一个学生那儿没收的。”  
“你还没收学生手机？我以为你是大学里教授，难道你其实是教小学生的？”  
“这个学生是莱娅交到我手上的，天赋不错，莱娅和韩都对她期望很高。结果她上个星期每节课都光顾着视频聊天，还就在我眼皮底下，不光耽误自己的学业，还影响其他学生，我当然得教育教育下。”  
“你分明就是故意找蕾伊的茬，别以为我不知道——”凯洛·伦怒气冲冲地开口，话没说完就被安纳金打断了。  
“你就是和卢克的学生视频通话的人？”安纳金的脸上是不带任何掩饰的震惊。在凯洛·伦用冷冰冰的“不关你的事”回应了他后，他用怀疑的目光上下打量了一番凯洛·伦，才继续开口道：“你怎么看都有三十几岁了吧……卢克教的学生才几岁？你为什么老是和卢克的学生——等等，你们是在谈恋爱吗？你居然对比你小了十几岁的小姑娘下手？”  
  
“我和蕾伊就差十岁！”  
“谈恋爱这件事情，还有点争议。”  
  
凯洛·伦和卢克的声音同时响起。听到卢克的话，不光安纳金，连凯洛·伦的目光都集中到了卢克身上。卢克解释：“我问过蕾伊了，谈恋爱这事情应该只是本单方面的决定，蕾伊对此一无所知。“  
凯洛·伦这回不光眼睛红了，连脸都是红的：“我没有说我和蕾伊在谈恋爱！”  
但是他的挽尊毫无用处。安纳金望向他的眼神里都带着对“骚扰在校女大学生的社会地痞”的谴责：“所以你是在骚扰人家吗？这已经不是追求了这根本是性骚扰吧，那小姑娘甚至还是你舅舅的学生！”他皱着眉头，对自己优良基因的信心让他再一次怀疑起凯洛·伦居然是自己的外孙的事实。好半天，他才得出结论道：“我就知道那个走私犯不靠谱，莱娅到底是怎么看上他的？你看，现在那个走私犯都已经对下一代产生不良影响了。”  
卢克沉思了片刻，点点头道：“你说的好像是有点道理，谈恋爱这方面本和韩还挺像的，当年韩和莱娅恋爱的时候，莱娅也还没大学毕业呢。”后来大学毕业就立刻嫁给了韩，第二年就生了本——这些他就不提了，安纳金今晚上已经受够刺激了，他再火上浇油，就这个安纳金的暴脾气，他能大半夜的闯进韩的病房用根灯管戳死韩。  
“我就知道都是那个走私犯的错。”安纳金信誓旦旦地说，对老韩的厌恶值又一次创造了新高。  
  
话题到底是怎么歪到这里的？凯伦·伦看着面前这个所谓的“外祖父”不停地质疑韩·索罗的人品，明明讨伐的对象已经换了，他依旧觉得刀刀戳向自己。他咬咬牙，他就知道和卢克一伙的都不是正常人，这个小鬼不会真的以为自己是他的祖父吧？  
他深吸一口气，压下自己内心因为卢克的疯言疯语起的波澜。他板起面孔，竭力用最平静的声音对卢克道：“是我一直给蕾伊打视频电话，她才在上课走神的，跟她没关系。你把手机还给她，她存了好久的钱才买了这个手机。”更何况，你的破课本来也就没啥好听的——凯洛·伦在内心默念了无数遍“为了蕾伊”，才把这句嘲讽咽了回去。  
“哇。”卢克这回是真的震惊了，“你居然为了蕾伊主动承认错误了，看来你还真的挺在乎她的。”安纳金在旁边翻了个白眼，倒是没对此发表评论。  
“你到底还不还蕾伊手机？”凯洛不耐烦地开口。卢克挑眉，带点笑意道：“还是这么急躁？”他挥挥手，制止了对方进一步的争辩，“我没收蕾伊手机这件事情，跟你没关系。要拿回手机，也得她自己过来跟我要。更何况……”他的眼里带上了一丝坏笑，“现在她要保释的，可不光是一个手机了。”  
  
安纳金在一旁默默地喝牛奶。  
他之前怀疑什么来着？卢克是不是被欧比旺教大的？  
现在他可以肯定了。  
  
TBC  
  
开罗：谈恋爱这种事，怎么能说是耍流氓呢！  
远方的蕾蕾：呵呵。 


End file.
